Florecimiento
by Sigel
Summary: No todas las relaciones son iguales, algunas tarden en crecer y prosperan en lo adverso, con base en discusiones, reyertas y el eterno dilema del capitalismo contra el comunismo. Sin embargo, aún así, el vínculo entre Iván y Alfred está destinado a florecer (UniversoAlterno-Nyotalia)


**Цветение**

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:

— **No había tenido el gusto de conocer a tu familia,** _ **piggy**_ **—** expresa el alto varón al sofocado joven, quien momentos atrás escapó de los brazos de su afectuoso padre. Y es que Francis Bonnefoy todavía no puede creer que su pequeño, el más bobo de todos sus bebés, vaya a mudarse para comenzar la universidad junto a su novio.

 _No-novio._

Iván Brangisky es menos que un amigo y más que un conocido para Alfred F. Jones; un rival de la infancia y némesis durante la educación media. De hecho, el amante de las hamburguesas desconoce cuándo es el cumpleaños ajeno, así como sus gustos particulares o si es de aquellos que deja alzada la tapa del excusado.

No importa, el único motivo por el que convivirán por siete o más años es que ambos se encontraron en la entrega de resultados por las plazas de Ingeniería Aeronáutica. E, increíblemente, el narizón sacó un mejor puntaje que el deportista —por centésimas, en realidad— pero aun así iba a rechazar su lugar debido a la precaria situación de su hogar.

Entonces, Al —como el héroe que es— se ofreció a brindarle asilo al necio comunista en el antiguo departamento de soltera de su progenitora, recinto por el cual la rubia se enfrentó a mordidas y puños con sus numerosas hermanas. No obstante, Iván se negó en una primera instancia, también en una segunda y las que siguieron.

Finalmente, Jones estuvo obligado a charlar con Yakaterina, la dulce y frondosa hermana mayor del odioso sujeto para que éste aceptase. No porque le importe un comino el futuro del psicópata en ciernes, sino porque sería bastante aburrido cursar una carrera sin un buen rival en ella y todavía debía demostrarle al soviético que los americanos son mejores en el espacio.

— **Ajá—** afirma el muchacho, retirándose su sudadera, debido a que ésta se impregnó de la fuerte colonia de su padre, **—el que casi me asfixia es papá y** _ **mom**_ **es la hada punk de la entrada—** esclarece y deja atrás su prenda para situarse en medio de aquél salón y vislumbrar los futuros cambios a realizar.

— **Son curiosos—** define el soviético, puesto que la fémina de apariencia lolita-rockera no ha tardado en sermonearlo respecto a sus groseros modales para cortejar a su Cinnamon Roll. E Iván desconoce a qué se refiere, mas él no se considera alguien descortés por lo que adquirirá algunas flores para su nuevo hogar cuando tenga oportunidad, quizá unos girasoles.

— _ **They´re fucking weird, dude!**_ **—** exclama tras una cristalina carcajada, porque incluso él con sus niñerías y complejos podía considerarse el más normal de sus hermanos. Matthew da miedo ahora que se ha dejado crecer el cabello y práctica hockey profesional y, Michelle —su hermanita adoptiva— está despejando la mala vibra del lugar con un ramo de peces moribundos.

Acto seguido, el alguna vez gordinflón infante narra a su acompañante algunas anécdotas extravagantes de su familia, a la par que moviliza de un extremo a otro de la habitación un largo y cómodo sofá. Después de todo, anhela instalar una gran pantalla para jugar videojuegos en la pared próxima a la chimenea.

— **Lo entiendo—** asiente Brangisky sin perder de vista a su interlocutor, **—mis hermanas vendrán en la tarde…—** abandona la enunciación en pos de dirigirse hacia cierto pesado mueble, el cual devuelve a su lugar sin esfuerzo alguno. Le gusta más que se sitúe junto a la ventana, para así poder leer por las tardes alguna de las obras de Svetlana Alexievich.

— _ **Fucking faggot**_ **—** reclama Alfred con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura, **—¡deja el sofá en dónde lo coloqué! —** avanza con fieros pasos a sujetar uno de los extremos del enser, aunque poco puede hacer frente a la fuerza del soviético. **—** _ **Damn**_ **! ¡Qué no va a aquí, rojo de mierda! —** demanda, alzando la voz.

— **Este es** _ **su**_ **lugar—** determina el más alto, en un tono grave que significa amenaza. Y si se está tomando la libertad de escoger la posición de aquél mueble es a razón de que Alfred dejó en claro que podía comportarse ahí como si fuese su casa, por la casi década que estarán viviendo juntos tras evitarse en los últimos meses.

— **¡Qué no,** _ **idiot**_ **! —** exclama el de cerúlea mirada, **—¡suéltalo, ya! —** chilla como un cerdito enfadado, lo que hace bastante gracia a Brangisky.

Empero, la diversión finiquita cuando una dulce vocecita clama por Jones desde el umbral de aquél salón de estar. El consanguíneo de Natalya reconoce de inmediato a quién pertenece ese tímido y educado timbre de voz, a la obtusa muchachita a la cual él atribuye que Jones ya no lo buscase para pelear en la escuela superior.

— **¡Sakura! —** exclama jubiloso el blondo al notar a su amiga, **—¿ya terminaste de distraer a** _ **mom**_ **? —** entrevista con una gran sonrisa, porque siempre puede confiar en la japonesa para tranquilizar a Rose. **—¡Eres la mejor** _ **waifu**_ **! —** profiere alegremente, sonrojando a la joven y obligando al ruso a apretar las manos en forma de puños.

Ciertamente, Honda no es la persona favorita del europeo, así que evita mirarla y se dedica a examinar la ventana como si fuese lo más interesante en aquél recinto.

La nipona otea de reojo al compañero de piso de su mejor amigo, congraciándose de su nada sutil reacción, porque como buena amante del yaoi: ella jamás se interpondría entre dos posibles amantes. De hecho, pensó que les favorecía al convencer a Jones de abandonar las reyertas a puños y arrastres que día a día entablaba con Brangisky.

 _No debió entrometerse._

Sin embargo, tal vez ha de volver a inmiscuirse en esa ocasión. Una última vez. Todo sea por el bienestar de su usual compañero de _cosplay_ y acompañante en estrenos de películas de súper héroes. Así que, con timidez, se excusa con Alfred para ir por cierto paquete, uno que el deportista no quería abrir en presencia de Iván.

— **Su-suerte—** susurra la fémina tras hacerle entrega del envoltorio, para después salir de escena con rapidez y en silencio, como si fuese una geisha de las de antaño.

— _ **What the hell with you, Sakura?! —**_ exclama el rubio una vez que ha determinado el contenido del embalaje. _**—I curse you—**_ murmura antes de girar el rostro para asegurarse de que el soviético tenga su enorme nariz metida en sus asuntos, mas no es así porque el alto varón está bastante atento a sus movimientos.

— **¿Un regalo de** _ **tu**_ **novia? —** es Iván el encargado de llenar la insonoridad que se creó entre ellos, si bien el tema no es su predilecto. **—Cómo eres tan bajito, puedo ayudarte a ponerlo sobre la chimenea—** se ofrece, jalando uno de los dorados hilos del paquete que tan celosamente custodia el estadounidense.

— **Sakura es mi waifu, no mi novia—** aclara, nervioso por revelar el contenido bajo el papel de envoltura. Aunque, posiblemente Iván ni siquiera rememore aquél objeto, no cuando decidió dejarlo atrás al igual que sus encuentros. **—Waifu es un término japonés para designar… ¡ah!, ¡¿por qué demonios tengo que explicártelo?! ¡No entenderías!**

Sin embargo, Iván lo hace.

Waifu es una denominación de cariño, tal como Vanya correspondería a Iván o Fedya a Alfred, sin la connotación romántica de por medio en el primer caso. Abandona su posición defensiva, más tarde se disculpará por haber rasgado las cortinas y pronto se focaliza en el misterioso cuadro a revelar en manos de Jones.

— _ **Dude**_ **, preferiría que no…—** musita el estadunidense, esquivo y a la vez sin presentar resistencia al pasar la obra a manos del soviético. Después de todo, fue éste el que dedicó interminables horas para finiquitar la preciosa ilustración a acuarela de un soleado campo de girasoles en flor, decenas de ellos.

Brangisky contempla absorto aquella pintura, la rememora vagamente, porque fue hecha en su peor época. Justo tras el deceso de su madre, cuando la violencia parecía ser la respuesta a toda pregunta o dolor, y el consejero escolar le recomendó adoptar una actividad artística para expresar de otra forma su conmiseración.

 _Obedeció._

Encausó todos sus salvajes instintos a rápidos y descuidados bocetos que representaron sus pesadillas, sus delirios y temores nacidos de un hogar infeliz y quebrantado. Utilizando las brochas como cuchillos solía apuñalar el lienzo y nunca tuvo cuidado de ninguna de sus creaciones, las cuales no tardaba en inmolar en el patio escolar.

 _Excepto una._

La creación pictórica en sus manos es especial, porque no representa al agónico pasado ni al aflictivo presente, sino un brillante futuro al que Iván renunció años atrás.

 _Sí, lo hizo…_

Aunque, vuelve a estar en sus manos, evidenciando una torpe reconstrucción de pigmentos, dado que no queda marca alguna de las agrestes pinceladas carmín con las que Brangisky perfeccionó su obra. De aquél campo ensangrentado de girasoles sólo quedan las hermosas flores, luciendo tan radiantes como el primer día en que fueron trazadas.

— **Pedí ayuda a papá, pero no soy un experto—** argumenta Alfred de inmediato al notar cómo el otro se retira los guantes para apreciar la textura del artificio. — **Iba a dártelo… antes… pero siempre andabas con tus amigos o súbditos, ¡o qué se yo! —** se defiende el varón al notar cómo el rostro del comunista de mierda se ilumina ante sus vocablos.

— **Gracias—** acota Iván, inclinándose en pos del otro varón. Jones, titubeante, alcanza a obturar los párpados para así recibir un leve ósculo en la frente, lo que le hace fruncir el ceño. **—¿Esperabas un beso en los labios, Fedya? —** pregunta juguetonamente el mayor antes de dirigirse a colgar el cuadro sobre la chimenea, **—temo que tendrás que ganártelo…**

— **Pfft—** el norteamericano chasquea la lengua, no es como si realmente hubiese querido _eso_ y, además, está seguro que podría ganárselo _fácilmente_. Es sólo que con toda su familia en aquél departamento y las hermanas del odioso soviético por venir, supone que no es el momento adecuado para…¡bah, qué más da!

 _Va a ganárselo._

:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:


End file.
